Blockoids
Overview In Battle, the blockoids are few in number, but each unit is very tough and can carry a massive arsenal of weapons and equipment. Heroes 'Ancient' The most ancient among the Blockoids lead them in battle. They are very powerful warriors and emit an aura that enhances nearby units. Abilities: Energy Aura - Shields nearby units from nearly all damage. Teleport - Instantly teleports nearby units to the targeted area. Cosmic Rays - Solar radiation heals all allies and damages all enemies on the map. Stats: ---- 'Dreadnaught' Dreadnaughts are elite warriors who don the oldest and toughest battle suits. They are nearly indestructable and capable of crushing any foe. Abilities: Overdrive - Increases move speed, attack speed, and damage for a short duration. Thrusters - Jumps to the targeted area, damaging nearby units when landing. Explosion - Releases a massive charge of energy, damaging nearby enemies. Stats: ---- 'Psychic' Psychics wield incredible mental powers. Among other things, they use these powers to project protective barriers around nearby units. Abilities: Psychic Blast - Unleashes a beam of energy that bounces to nearby enemy units. Stasis - Stuns all blocks and units in an area. Mind Control - Permanently alters an enemy squad to fight for your team. Stats: Equipment Dampening Field: Slows units near the area. Plasma Rifle: A medium-range weapon with moderate damage and armor piercing. Fire Gun: A short-range AOE weapon that can be used while in melee. Psychic: Increases dodge, accuracy, and weapon range, and can attack camouflaged units. Anti-Gravity: Units hover, increasing move speed and allowing them to shoot while climbing. Damage Field: Damages nearby enemy units. Laser: A very long-ranged weapon with moderate damage and armor piercing. Retreat: Teleports units back to the barracks when they are low on hp. Stasis Field: Stuns nearby enemy units. Power Cube: An energy weapon that greatly increases melee damage and armor piercing. Missile Pack: Launches a barrage of missiles that spread out and damage enemy units in a huge area. Sheild: Greatly increases armor. Stasis Gun: A short-range weapon that stuns all units within its AOE. Force Wave: Unleashes a massive explosion when attacked in melee, damaging and scattering nearby units. Heavy Plasma: A long-range weapon with massive damage and armor piercing. Teleporter: Teleports units toward their targets. Cloaking Device: Camouflaged units can't be attacked unless they are attacking, very close to a unit, or seen by a detector. Energy Blast: A very long-range weapon with heavy damage and a massive AOE. Ancient Armor: Greatly increases hp, damage, and armor. Fusion Energy: Weapons burn through all armor and can't be blocked. (This equipment is in the same order as in the store.) ^Psychic can detect camouflaged units. Turrets/Block L1 Building Block - 180 HP L2 Building Block - 360 HP L3 Building Block - 540 HP Pulse Gun - A rapid-firing energy turret with moderate range and damage. Portal - Units will spawn at the forward-most portal block instead of at the barracks. Teleporter - A block that can be activated to teleport all nearby allied units back to the barracks. Laser - A long-ranged turret with high armor piercing and moderate damage. Stasis Gun - A turret that stuns all units within the targeted area. Black Hole - A block that can be detonated with a chance to automatically destroy nearby units. Heavy Plasma - A very powerful turret that shoots massive balls of plasma, which explode on impact. Orbital Laser - A synchronized turret with very long range that increases its AOE and damage when more are built (up to four). Missions #Shar'khan Monolith - Attack a remote military staging point. #Quartine Temple - Destroy an ancient and sacred military shrine. #Waterways of Ka'tat - Attack an important planetary water system. #Qua'zi Shrine - Destroy a temple dedicated to the study of war. #Palace of Kor'at - Lay siege to an ancient military cathedral. Strategy Overview The main weakness of the Blockoids is their smaller squad size. However, each unit has around 100 HP and above they can carry up to 4 weapons, making them considerably devastating even with long spawn times. Alternatively, you can let your first squad focus on one weapon and a buff in order to speed up spawn times, which you should do at the start of each game. Recommended Equipment Always pair Psychic with Heavy Plasma or Energy Blast in level 2 and 3 units, as this allows them to attack at long range and kill enemies before they can even reach your units. Fusion energy is most helpful when fighting the Goblocks since it completely ignores armor, making it useful against units with shields. Generally used combos: Level 1: Missile Pack - Fusion Energy Level 2: Heavy Plasma - Shield - Psychic Level 3: Heavy Plasma - Energy Blast - Ancient Armor - Psychic Another great strategy, especially against the enemy, is to load all of your squads with lasers and shields or ancient armor to ensure their survival. The point is to pump out tons of those since they do come out fairly fast. Once you have about more than 8 laser-equipped units and a hero as a backup, you will now be able to stroll and destroy almost all other turrets fairly fast and from a safe distance, since the laser's range is greater than any placed tier one blocks in the game. Do not forget about the Blockoid's melee! Spawning in just one Level 3 unit with ancient armor, shield, teleporter, and a damage/dampening/stasis field can suppress enemy fire. Melee is often not effective against Block Men due to their ranged weapons. Cutting Towers It is worth noting the two important things about the Blockoid's turrets: *Firstly, their turrets, even the first tiers, are extremely powerful against enemies. Their Lvl 1 Pulse guns can be lined up to create an impenatrable barrier. *Secondly, thanks to their long range, Lvl 1 lasers are so incredible at thinning out attackers so long as they trickle in. Therefore, it is best to generally use a mix of the Pulse Gun and the Laser. Among the other races, the Blockoid's turrets are great for maximizing cutting towers, simply because they vanquish anything that walks in front of them. Unlike the Goblock's nerve gas and the Blockmen's mortars, which only allow for one-sided placement, and the somewhat unreliable Blockbots' Electro Orb, you can build an awesome cutting tower just with cheap tier one blocks. As you can see, this one cutting tower(on the right) was enough to cut and defend with minimum defences. Adding a stasis gun or two to your fort can help stun rushing units and prevents them from getting too close. Heavy plasmas are very effective with dealing with end-game enemies. However, they are expensive and are not highly damaging since you can get more firepower per mineral with tier one turrets. Orbital lasers are powerful when a maximum of four are built and can target any enemy on the map. But due to their price, they often aren't worth the cost. Quick Tips 'For' *Use the Blockoid's heroes' abilities! It could help out your squad in battle. *Avoid using Solar Radiation for healing as it could only heal a small portion of your health and similarly, deal a small amount of damage to enemies. You could try to use it to level up your hero but who does that? *The Psychic's stasis ability can also stun turrets for a short amount of time. Use that opportunity to take down that annoying turret! *Psychics can still use their ranged weapon when under melee, provided that they are on a flat surface. *Ancients are capable of releasing a charged shot automatically when attacking. This charged shot deals extra damage to their target, but will take time to recharge when unused. The charged shot is also fired when in melee. 'Against' *Avoid huddling in groups as the Blockoid's missle pack and energy blast can quickly eliminate groups of enemies. *Playing as the Blockmen? Try adapting to a long range strategy with the recon or use .50 cal turrets to take out Blockoids! *Charger blocks are recommended when playing as the Blockbots since it will increase the damage output and maximum health of your hero, allowing you to kill the Blockoids with just a few shots. *Consume is the key to achieve victory. Use the Overlord's ability, Consume, in order to increase your damage. Then, attempt to ignore the end-game enemies, use the No Pain ability and focus only on destroying their barracks or you can choose to wipe out their entire squad. Category:BF War Category:Races